Beyblade X-Force toyline
There is an all new system in Beyblade X-Force. It is known as the X-Force system or "Xtreme-Force system". All X-Force beys come with string launchers and now have all details painted on and stickers to decorate the launchers with. Both hasbro and Takara Tomy are releasing them with codes. Producers *Takara Tomy (Japan & the U.S.) *Hasbro (Canada & the U.S.) diamond faces These are knew rhombus shaped face bolts. Each beyblade comes with one normal face and one super long metal face for synchroms. The metal one are stored in the assembly tool. power wheels These are replacements for energy rings. They are opaque and are much wider than them. Most of them have asymmetrical shapes and cover up the wight wheels. Each of them have 1 or more elemental jewels in them. All jewels are transparent. You can take the jewels out and swop thim out. The 4D ones are transparent with iron powder. You can tell what element a jewel is by the small symbol on bottom of them thare are 4 different elements. For more about the elements see X-Force Elements. weight wheels These are replacements for fusion wheels. They are made of steel and only the circus wheel is hollow. All they ather wheels are not. Do to this, they are much heavyer than most fusion wheels. The 4D ones have layers. stadiums Now, most new X-Force stadiums are electronicly spinning though thare are some exceptions. bey gantlets Now thare are new bey gantlets that can store up to 3 beys 1 launcher grip and one assembly tool. They are designed to look like the beyblade they come with. synchroms Synchroms are back but you now need a longer face bolts that are made of metal as the wheels are now thicker as you now put 2 power wheels together with 1 weight wheel for each one. Though the beyblade only takes on the name of the 2 power wheels. Example: Flare firebird 95RCS + Battleaxe Wyvern W85LMF = Firebird Wyvern W85LMF. packaging The packaging is now cross over of Takara Tommy's and Hasbro's. as it has a picture of the beyblade in front and the code with a picture of the bey's owner but has the actual bey displayed on the back. The front of it is the color of the beyblade's element and the back is the color of the beyblade's type. Example: wyvern is an attack/fire type so, the front would be orange and fiery for fire and the back would be red for attack. Random boosters The random boosters are back and the front of the packaging has a picture of all the beys in that booster, and instead of having a picture of it's owner on the code, it has a big white question mark in a black background and all the beys in the random booster that are not the prize bey or do not appear in the anime, have a back Diamond face with a white question mark printed on it. Instead of the real bey being displayed on the back it has pictures of all the beys in the booster. The color of the front of the package is the color of the prize beyblade's element and the back is the color of the bey's type.